True Love Knows No Limit
by MoshPit
Summary: You'll notice the secondary genre is humor. That's 'cause the couple here is absolutly outrageous and would never happen in a million billion trillion zillion years. Thet's why I wrote it. HA!


True Love Knows No Limits

True Love Knows No Limits

By MoshPit

Rating: G

Summary: When true love hits you, there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just remember to tell me first.

The night wind whipped through him, causing him to pull his official Team Extreme windbreaker closer to his body. It had never occurred to Rikki Syngh-Baines how cold it could be at midnight. 

Rikki looked around him and suddenly felt that he was very small. But MasterVision stadium could do that to a person. The stadium that could seat thousands was empty, with the exception of himself. Rikki shivered.

"Wind breaker my butt," he muttered, and sat down. He checked his watch. For two hours he had been sitting there, and for two hours she hadn't shown up. He sighed and stood up again, preparing to leave, when two delicate hands dropped over his eyes.

"Do you realize how much trouble you are?" a husky voice breathed in his ear.

"Yes," he replied. "Do _you_ realize you are two hours late?"

"Business," Asazi muttered as she sat down next to him. Rikki nodded knowingly. Whether he liked it or not, Asazi was still a part of Dr. X's team, which meant that sometimes, she had 'business'.

"At least you came," he said, pulling her closer to him, "however late you are." Asazi sighed blissfully and laid her head on Rikki's shoulder. She always felt at peace when they were together. Somehow just being near him let her know the sun would come up tomorrow. 

"Asazi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me?" A pause.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" Asazi moved her head so that she could see Rikki's face. Soft brown eyes stared at her, pleading for an answer.

"Yes," she answered finally.

"Then why not come away with me?" Asazi sighed again. 

"We've been over this before and-"

"Not really. I've asked, and you've avoided answering. Now I want to know why, if you do love me, you don't want to leave with me."

"Because… because I…" Asazi's voice began to crack.

"Because _what_?" Rikki pressed.

"Because I'm afraid!" Rikki blinked, confused. This woman, this incredibly strong woman, this _assassin_, was afraid?

"What could you possibly be afraid of?" he asked softly.

"Plenty!" she sobbed. "I'm afraid of the world. I'm afraid of X, and what he could do. He's not stupid, you know. When he sees that I'm gone, and that you're gone, he'll put two and two together and… and," her voice cracked as tears slid down her face.

"But most of all," she whispered, "I'm afraid of hurting you." Rikki cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face to his. Maybe it was the moonlight, maybe it was the cold, or maybe it was the sight of the tears framing the beautiful assassin's face. Whatever it was, it caused him to lean forward and kiss Asazi. It wasn't hard, it wasn't full raw, loveless passion, and it didn't involve anything more than lips. It was tender, loving, and everything a real kiss should be.

Rikki pulled away and smiled at Asazi's dazed, if not slightly damp, expression.

"You're mine, green eyes, and I love you. The worst thing you could do to hurt me would be to stay here." Asazi stared at him, a smile creeping across her drying face.

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alex Mann shuffled sluggishly into the breakfast nook of the hotel room Team Extreme was staying in. Fidget and Grinder sat at the table, sharing confused if not slightly worried faces.

"Boy," Alex said, rubbing his eyes, "Rikki must be _really_ tired. Didn't even yell at me to wake up this morning. What time did he get in last night?" Grinder cleared his throat while Fidget giggled nervously.

"Funny you should mention that…"

"Here's the thing about that…" Alex eyes the two suspiciously.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Fidget and Grinder looked at each other, and Grinder pushed a slightly crumpled piece of paper in Alex's direction. Alex took it and read. It was a note from Rikki.

_Dear Alex, Grinder, and Fidget,_

_This probably isn't the best way to tell you, but I've got to leave for a bit. I can't give you all the details, but let me say this; when true love throws you a rope, the best thing to do is hold on and go along for the ride. I'm holding on and for the first time in my life, I am truly happy._

_I can't tell you where I'm going, because to be honest, even I don't know yet. I also can't tell you with who, but you kids are smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out in time. And when you do, please don't say things like, "It'll never last" or "He's crazy", because it's not true. You may think I'm pushing the envelope, testing my boundaries, exceeding the limit, but let me tell you this; true love knows no limit._

_Happy at last,_

_Rikki_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

** **

A/N: You're probably wondering how and why this happened, and to be honest, I don't know. I must have been watching some random episode and suddenly thought, "Gee, hyperactive agents and assassins need love lives, too!" and the idea just kinda stuck. But then, I'm a stickler for weird couples, so that might have something to do with it.

-MoshPit


End file.
